


Staff Meetings Were Never This Fun

by LuckyPanda13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, Erik Being Cocky, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: Charles was not prepared for Erik to start messing with the vibrator inside him in the middle of the weekly staff meeting. He didn't even have the remote for it, which was just a blatant use of his powers for evil. Charles was lucky he had self-discipline, else the meeting would get very uncomfortable for everyone involved. But, Erik was doing his damndest to ensure Charles would never be able to attend another meeting without being permanently red-faced.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Staff Meetings Were Never This Fun

Charles wasn’t planning anything nefarious. _Really_. It was just supposed to be stress relief. Being paraplegic wasn’t always that awful, he’d found. It was pretty horrendous most of the time, to be perfectly fair, but that usually was only when he had to leave the mansion. Stairs had been a problem at first, but once he’d gotten the elevators installed, it wasn’t so bad. He had to relearn the mansion entirely to get used to the new routes he had to take. But, still, he didn’t feel trapped or uncomfortable at home. He had enough telekinetics around that reaching anything wasn’t that bad. When he was alone, it was irritating, but, frankly, the kids were always running amok, so he was never _really_ alone anymore.

His particular brand of paraplegia prevented any and all motor control, but he could still feel. Well, mostly. The sensations were deadened, but they were still there. He’d even stubbed his toe when wheeling himself around once (which told him enough about how hard he’d run into that table). It wasn’t well-advertised that he still had sensation, but it wasn’t exactly a secret, either. But, it made certain things possible. Like, sex, for example. Not that he’d _had_ sex with anyone since getting his wheelchair, but that was beside the point. He was still a red-blooded male. He got erections, he could masturbate and have orgasms, but it took a heavier hand than it did prior to his accident.

Because of this, he’d had to experiment to see what was required to even _feel_ anything, as well as what his new limits were. Since he was only paraplegic, his upper body didn’t require what his lower body did. It took a while to figure out, especially since he was so busy with teaching and running a school of _mutant teenagers_ (why had he come up with such an asinine proposition?) as well as the X-Men itself. So, he didn’t have much _personal_ time. Plus, he was well-aware of the telepaths running around. He had to block himself off from the world before he could _really_ enjoy himself. It was one thing to let them use and practice their powers. It was another thing entirely to let them listen in on his personal time. That was a line that he would _not_ cross. He had teenagers around, he _knew_ what they got up to, but that didn’t mean he had to eavesdrop on them. Whenever he got the sense that people were getting close, he’d cut himself off from that part of the mansion for at least a couple hours.

All this was to say that he didn’t mean anything nefarious by rolling into the weekly staff meeting with a vibrator inside him.

It sounded worse than it really was.

Charles had been frustrated and wanted to get some relief, but he didn’t have much time before the staff meeting. Because he had to have a firmer hand when masturbating, he could seriously injure himself if he rushed through things. So, he couldn’t just rub one out and be on his way to the meeting. The meetings themselves were a godsend when dealing with hormonal teenaged mutants running around. Someone would have an issue with a student and someone else would have a solution. It helped them manage the kids who were already struggling with enough stuff, let alone regular schoolwork. They hadn’t had any new students recently, and most of their current class were handling everything with few issues, so Charles didn’t anticipate the meeting running long. He thought it might actually heighten his arousal if he went to the staff meeting with the vibrator nice and snug within him.

The idea of it was exciting enough, so he went with it. He wasn’t planning on _doing_ anything with it. He deliberately left the remote in his room. He didn’t want to be uncomfortable while he was sitting there, which is why he didn’t use his dildo. It was just an overture before going upstairs and finishing the job by himself. Simple. He cut off his mind from the world, knowing that Jean, at least, would know _immediately_ if he didn’t. He didn’t want to scar her like that. He wasn’t hard, but he was enjoying the experience as he rolled into the conference room.

“Hello, everyone,” Charles said, settling at the head of the table. He accepted the unsynchronized greetings of his staff, looking around to see who was present. Jean, weirdly enough, was absent. She was _always_ there. “Where’s Jean?”

“She’s taken her class to the museum today, remember?” Scott reminded him. Charles mentally hit himself. He had completely forgotten. They gave a few field trips to the most stable students. Jean and Charles were the best equipped at taking them out, as they could both limit their exposure if any of the kids lost control.

“That’s right.” Charles chuckled at himself. “My apologies; I forgot. I don’t have anything on the docket for today. Everyone seems fairly well-adjusted at this time. So, I’ll just open up the floor. What do you have?”

“Well–” Scott piped up and was promptly interrupted when the door opened. Erik walked in, surprising Charles. If he hadn’t mentally cut himself off, he’d have noticed Erik’s presence approaching long before he entered the room. As such, he felt foolish for being preoccupied with the idea of an orgasm instead of paying attention to his best friend. Erik usually avoided these meetings because he found them boring. Charles summed them up for him later, if he was having any issues with the students that they had spoken about. Usually over a game of chess.

“So sorry I’m late.” Erik settled at the other end of the table. “Bobby was a little excited during class.”

“Who did he fight now?” Ororo sighed.

“Me.” Erik shook his head with a soft chuckle. “No, Charles, I didn’t…” Erik trailed off, staring at Charles with a look of pure shock and confusion.

“Erik, is Bobby okay?” Charles asked, flushing a bit under the intense focus of Erik’s gaze. Why was Erik staring at him like that? Erik’s expression shifted from shock to knowing heat. Charles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the vibrator shift with him.

It hit Charles at once: Erik _knew_. He knew precisely what was inside Charles and precisely how deep. He could feel the metal parts. Embarrassment and shame flashed through Charles right before Erik smirked, maintaining eye contact.

“Bobby’s fine.” Erik cleared his throat. “No bruises or anything. But he’s getting a bit presumptuous.”

“He thinks his power makes him invincible,” Scott agreed.

“Yeah, he’s been causing problems in my class, too,” Hank added, “Just verbal disruptions, really.”

“Maybe he needs a lesson in humility,” Ororo suggested.

“Well, he got one today.” Erik smirked, never taking his gaze off Charles. The vibrator suddenly buzzed to life inside Charles, making him choke in surprise. Pleasure erupted up his spine, making his whole body jolt. He looked at Erik, helplessly. The man didn’t seem to have any sort of reaction whatsoever. It was either Erik, deliberately manipulating the metal, or someone had snuck into his room, found the remote, and started hitting buttons for fun. Honestly, with Kitty running around, anything was possible. But Charles wasn’t convinced the man sitting opposite him wasn’t messing with him. The group of teachers all furrowed their brows at Charles. Erik cleared his throat again, taking their attention back. “I’m not sure how effective it will be though, because his powers _are_ impressive.”

“Should we see if Anna Marie can help us?” Warren suggested. “A few moments with her and he’ll be depowered for long enough he’ll rethink his invincibility.”

Charles wasn’t paying _any_ attention to what was being said. He could only focus on the vibrations against his prostate and making sure his breathing was slow and even under the assault. Jean might know what was going on, if she was there, simply because she could read Erik. It _had_ to be Erik. He just kept _watching_ and _smirking_ and it was excruciatingly attractive. Charles always adored the man, first as acquaintances, then as coworkers, and now as best friends. Luckily, Jean wasn’t present, else the meeting would be _super_ uncomfortable. As it was, Charles was barely keeping himself in check. He knew his face was bright red. As suddenly as the vibrations started they stopped, making him almost whimper at the abrupt lack of sensation. He sucked in a quiet breath and refocused.

“I don’t know that taking his powers away for a time will help,” Ororo was saying, “He’s smart enough that he knows that’s an extraordinary circumstance.”

“It sounds like he’s feeling insecure,” Charles finally spoke, glad that his voice remained steady. He wasn’t sure if he was going to sound breathless and whiney or not. It was taking _all_ his self-control to remain calm. “He feels out of control, so he’s trying to assert his control by acting out in classes.”

The last word came out a sharp gasp, as the vibrator started up again. Nobody seemed to take notice. The conversation continued from there, but Erik’s eyes were still on him. The sensation would probably be too intense for a normal person, considering the vibrator was shoved directly against his prostate, but it was perfect for Charles. Unfortunately, he was sitting in a conference room with all his staff. Not the most appropriate time. He was hard and his fingers dug into the arms of his wheelchair tightly, trying to keep a tight rein of control over himself. He used to have perfect poise. Somehow, somewhere, he had lost that. Or maybe it was the arousal throbbing through his veins. He didn’t even know anymore.

“Maybe you should talk to him, Charles,” Erik suggested, smoothly. As the eyes in the room turned to him, Charles gritted his teeth, cursing Erik with all his existence. He was _definitely_ the one manipulating the entire situation. This could _not_ continue. Not in a _staff meeting_!

“I wonder if someone closer to his age and his circumstances wouldn’t be better,” Charles managed to get out without moaning out loud. All he wanted to do was writhe around, touch himself, and let his baser nature take over. And he just _knew_ that Erik was doing this on purpose.

“That’s true,” Erik agreed, and the vibrations stopped. Charles missed whatever he said next in his relief. Someone else picked up the conversation from there, Charles just couldn’t say who. Charles knew he was huffing and puffing as quietly as he could manage. His face was on fire and he was staring to sweat in the exertion. He opened a mental connection to Erik and Erik alone.

 _‘What are you doing?’_ He asked. Erik didn’t even flinch.

 _‘I’m not doing anything. What are you talking about, Charles?’_ He was lying and they both knew it. It was impossible to lie mentally. The mind blatantly broadcasted “THIS IS A LIE” blazoned right on top of whatever the lie was. Erik knew that. He was _teasing_ Charles. Charles didn’t know what to do with that information. _‘You seem flushed. Are you getting ill?’_

 _‘Oh, fuck,’_ Was the only thing Charles could think as the vibrator started up again, this time on a much higher setting. He didn’t know he had sent that thought or not. Based on the quirked eyebrow from across the table, he _definitely_ sent it.

 _‘Now, Charles,’_ Erik chided, lightly, _‘I thought we were trying to not swear anymore.’_

 _‘There’s no students here,’_ Charles replied, tightly, _‘so, you can stop this game.’_

 _‘What game?’_ Erik’s smirk widened. _‘Are you referring to these small metal pieces? I’m concerned. How did you get bits of metal inside you?’_

Charles was going to kill him. There was no other option.

“What do you think, Professor?”

Charles had no earthly idea what Hank had asked him. Still, it was Hank, so the idea couldn’t have been _too_ awful. It wasn’t like Kurt had piped up or something.

“I think as long as we are patient with him we’ll be able to help him get through this phase,” Charles said, voice tight. It was a nothing statement. It added nothing, it confirmed nothing, and it didn’t antagonize anyone. No one seemed to notice, though Charles kept getting weird looks from some of the staff. Probably because he was sweating, red-faced, and breathing hard. He _needed_ to shift around in his seat, but if he moved, Erik would know _exactly_ what he was doing. They had been best friends for a long time, but this (whatever _this_ was) blurred that line.

 _‘Distracted, Charles?’_ Erik asked.

 _‘Enough is enough, Erik,’_ Charles thought, trying to sound authoritative, but not quite managing it. Somehow, his demands sounded like the opposite of what he was saying. _‘Stop.’_

 _‘Stop what?’_ Erik tried for innocent, but the mischievous undertones contested that. _‘I’m concerned about you. You seem quite out of sorts.’_

 _‘You know **exactly** what you’re doing,’_ Charles sniped back, _‘and you can stop any time now.’_

 _‘I’ll stop if you want me to.’_ Erik’s face fell abruptly. The vibrations stopped yet again and Charles had to bite his lip to keep from whining. He had been much closer than he was willing to admit. Erik’s eyes focused on the little motion and his lips twitched. _‘Why do you have a vibrator inside you at a staff meeting, Charles? I didn’t know you were that kinky.’_

“That’s settled then,” Scott declared with awful finality. Everyone turned to look at Charles.

“Is there anything else anyone has?” Charles cleared his throat carefully. “Any other student catching your eye? Good or bad?”

“I’ve noticed Jubilee has taken a shine to Kitty,” Charles couldn’t look away from Erik’s piercing gaze to pay attention to who was speaking, “I’m hopeful that’s what she needs to gain some self-confidence.”

“We just have to hope Jubilee doesn’t rub off on Kitty in a bad way,” someone else spoke up.

 _‘I wasn’t going to, but I didn’t have time to finish before the staff meeting.’_ Charles was certain his face was going to be permanently red after this.

 _‘Didn’t have time?’_ Erik’s smirk returned with a vengeance. _‘Charles, you didn’t show up to a staff meeting aroused, you showed up with a vibrator lodged securely up your ass.’_

 _‘That’s not…’_ Charles’ brain stuttered to a halt. _‘I wasn’t going to let anyone know!’_

_‘You can’t hide metal from me.’_

_‘You weren’t supposed to be here.’_

_‘So, this wasn’t just temptation for me?’_ Erik tilted his head just a bit, eyes dark with sensual promise. Charles adored the look, even though it was in such a public venue.

 _‘Temptation?’_ Charles shifted a bit in his seat, trying to get in a more comfortable position so his erection wouldn’t be so distracting. Erik watched the little movements smugly.

_‘Charles, you’re a telepath. Surely you’ve noticed that I want to fuck you.’_

Charles’ mind turned off completely. He felt himself suck in a silent gasp. He couldn’t tear himself away from Erik even if he wanted to. Erik noticed the reaction. How could he not? Since he entered the room, he hadn’t lost his focus on Charles.

 _‘Did you not know?’_ Erik continued. _‘I’ve thought of all sorts of different positions and locations. When your accident happened, I didn’t even know if it was possible for you, so I just held back. I didn’t know you were so shamelessly slutty until I walked in to sense a quality vibrator shoved exactly where I want to be buried.’_

Charles had sex prior to his accident. He knew what he liked and didn’t like. He had _always_ had a weakness for dirty talk. He couldn’t help it. He blamed his upper class, posh upbringing. Someone said ‘fuck’ and his mind went to all sorts of dirty places. Erik’s words were a live wire to his arousal.

 _‘Where did you imagine?’_ Charles asked, a little desperate to hear more. Erik was utterly destroying him. Erik leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers under his chin. He looked ready to eat Charles up.

 _‘You **are** a dirty slut.’_ Erik’s mind had a timbre nearly identical to his speaking voice, but it didn’t suffer from emotion the way his actual voice did. Charles longed to hear Erik saying such things in a growling, needy rasp. _‘Do you really want to know every sordid fantasy I’ve ever had about you, Charles?’_

 _‘Yes.’_ It was at once an answer and permission. Whatever self-respect or self-discipline Charles thought he had died in the wake of his lust. Erik smiled and the vibrator started up again, making Charles choke. He coughed madly, doubling over, hoping to hide his intense arousal. Someone asked him if he was all right.

“Just choked on some spit.” Charles waved them off.

 _‘I can help you choke on something **much** more enjoyable.’_ Erik’s words almost dragged a moan from Charles’ throat.

_‘Erik…’_

_‘That’s right. Moan pretty for me, Charles.’_

_‘Ah, fuck.’_

_‘I can’t wait to get you sprawled across your goddamned desk. I bet you’re so loud, begging me for more while I fill you to the brim.’_

_‘Erik!’_ Charles was panting, trying to keep as quiet as he possibly could. The vibrator combined with Erik’s words were going to finish him off completely. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to _relax_ or he’d never get through this insufferable meeting. He forced himself to pay attention to what was _actually_ going on around him.

“Well, I don’t have anything else, do you?” Ororo was double-checking that everyone had been able to say their piece. Everyone nodded, looking around to make sure no one was getting overlooked. The vibrator stilled inside Charles, making his whole body weak. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been throughout the meeting.

“Well, I guess that’s it for today everyone,” Charles said, shakily, “Make sure you’re taking steps to assist Bobby and Kitty any way you can. They’re both amazing young adults, they just need some guidance.”

It was his standard ending to the meeting, so the words took no effort for him to get out. Charles didn’t move from his position at the head of the table, watching his staff file out, talking and laughing with each other easily. Erik also didn’t move, just staring at Charles with unadulterated heat.

“Are you all right, Professor?” Hank hesitated at his chair, eyeing Charles carefully. “You seemed distracted. And you’re quite flush.”

“I’m fine, Hank.” Charles could _not_ let the man get too close. There was no way he’d be able to hide what was _really_ wrong. “It’s just warm in here and I haven’t slept well.”

 _‘Liar.’_ Erik’s teasing almost undid him.

“All right.” Hank hesitated again at the door, glancing between Erik and Charles.

“Erik and I have a few things to discuss.” Charles interrupted whatever Hank was thinking. If the man had too much time to think on his own, he jumped to impossible and entirely too accurate conclusions.

_‘Yeah, like how far I can get your cock down my throat.’_

Charles cleared his throat, trying desperately to ignore Erik.

“We won’t be long.” Charles smiled at Hank and waved as he left the room, not bothering with the doors. The double doors smoothly shut themselves a moment later, no doubt thanks to Erik’s meddling.

For as difficult as it was to tear his gaze from Erik in that meeting, now that everyone was gone and they were alone, Charles was finding it just as hard to bring himself to look back at his best friend. Erik stood up and slowly made his way around the table, making Charles feel uneasily like he was being stalked by a predator. His wheelchair slid back from the table (no doubt thanks to Erik), giving Erik plenty of space to stand directly in front of him. Charles finally managed to bring his gaze to Erik’s face.

“Next time, I’ll make sure to get you to cum,” Erik informed him, voice gruff. Charles sucked in a shocked breath at both the words and the timbre. He’d never heard Erik’s voice do _that_. He was right: it was _way_ better hearing with his ears than his mind.

“Next time?!” His voice came out a petulant squeak. “What makes you think there’ll _be_ a next time?”

The vibrator started up inside him, yanking a whimper from his chest.

“Tell me to stop, Charles.” Erik leaned down, bracing his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair. His eyes were dark and focused and a little wild. “If you don’t want this, tell me to stop and I’ll never bring it up again.”

Charles kissed Erik almost before he got the words out. His fingers grabbed hold of Erik’s sweater, keeping him from being able to retreat. Not that Erik seemed to want to go anywhere. A rough noise emerged from his throat and the vibrations inside Charles sped up. Charles gasped for air against Erik’s lips, shutting his eyes against the waves of pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Erik murmured.

“Erik…” Charles’ voice was strangled. “I can’t…”

“Too much?” Erik asked.

“Not enough,” Charles confessed. Erik blinked. “I’ve got deadened feeling, so it takes more.”

“I can’t believe that somehow you’ve made this entire situation _hotter_.” Erik shook his head. “But that vibrator will overheat and probably break something if I push it any farther. Let’s try something else.”

“Try something…?” Charles tried to focus on Erik’s words. The vibrator shifted inside him, pressing more firmly against his prostate. Charles cried out, dropping his forehead onto Erik’s shoulder.

“How’s that?” Erik asked, smugly.

 _‘Fuck me,’_ Charles thought.

 _‘With pleasure,’_ Erik replied, _‘but later. I want to see you come apart right here, right now.’_

Erik pushed Charles back in his chair, kneeling down before him. He reached for Charles’ belt, helping shift his pants enough that his erection could emerge fully, red and throbbing.

“Fuck, Charles,” Erik murmured, eyes glued to his cock. Charles flushed, with embarrassment or lust, he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. Erik leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Charles without hesitation. Charles swore, probably too loudly, and dug his fingers into the armrests of his chair.

 _‘Tell me what you need,’_ Erik ordered.

“Erik…” Charles groaned, unable to focus beyond the vibrator shoved right against his prostate and the wet heat of Erik’s mouth.

_‘Fuck, you’re so hot.’_

Charles blinked his eyes open to see Erik staring at him, eyes wide and blown with lust. The sight of the man with Charles’ cock down his throat was too much. With a choked off cry, Charles felt the muscles he could control clench and release. He could feel the twitching of his cock in Erik’s mouth as he came. Charles slumped in his seat, chest heaving with the exertion. He blearily focused on Erik, who sat there looking like the cat that got the canary and belatedly realized the vibrator had stopped.

“Well, I got one answer,” Erik said.

“What?” Charles wasn’t following. His brain hadn’t restarted yet.

“I can get your whole cock down my throat.”

Charles groaned and shut his eyes, dropping his head back in shame. He should have been ecstatic to know that Erik wanted him as much as he wanted Erik, but instead it just clicked together, like it was supposed to happen. It didn’t feel like the first time they had been intimate. It just felt like the next step of what had already been occurring.

“Shut up,” Charles muttered.

“Not a chance.” Erik got to his feet, gingerly. “Now that I’ve got you, I have to try out all my fantasies.”

“Now?” Charles looked at Erik incredulously. Which was when he noticed Erik was adjusting the front of his pants. His face got hot. He had been so caught up in his own pleasure he didn’t even _think_ about Erik. “Do you need help?”

“What?” Erik looked down at his crotch, following Charles’ gaze. He chuckled, dryly. “Oh, Charles, you really have no idea, do you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Erik shoved a few fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and removed them to show Charles the white, sticky mess.

“You broadcasted your pleasure to me,” he explained, “How was I supposed to _not_ cum with that?”

 _‘I didn’t even notice,’_ Charles thought, blankly.

 _‘I know.’_ Erik grinned. _‘It’s a really nice benefit to getting a telepath off. I hadn’t even considered it, but it’s pretty fucking hot, being able to feel everything you’re feeling.’_

“Let’s talk about something else.” Charles’ face burned with embarrassment. Apparently, he was just an open book to Erik. He wasn’t used to being the one easy to read.

“No, I don’t think we will.” Erik was grinning. “I think I’m going to take you up to your room and find out exactly what toys you’ve got hidden up there in that metal box in your closet.”

“Erik!” Charles was going to be embarrassed the rest of his life if Erik was always like this.

He wasn’t sure he minded, especially when Erik kept stealing kisses that made him breathless.


End file.
